


Kira

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, attempt at a sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A character study of the General Public, in the Death Note universe, on Kira in the form of a sonnet.





	

Once naive, they trusted the words of an abominable  
sinner. Taking the bait of a promised vengeance,  
they proceeded to wish for the unconscionable,  
basking in the results of an unparalleled brilliance.

Now, they realise the immorality of their beliefs,  
knowing that Kira was neither justified  
nor just. The city bands together in grief-  
for those who suffered this glorified genocide. 

They condemned his acts and demanded   
for him to be taken to task.  
Sympathisers of this abhorrent evil reprimanded,   
while others hid behind a mask.

But in the depths of mu stood the last criminal,  
Immortalised- by the inherent vindictiveness of people.

**Author's Note:**

> Accomplishment: First work on Archive !! (and also first attempt at writing sonnet)   
> Thank you for taking the time to read this:)


End file.
